Niczyja wina
by LilithL
Summary: Sakamoto jak zwykle jest MiA Missing in Action , wściekła Mutsu wyrusza na poszukiwania kapitana.


Tytuł: _ Niczyja wina._

Fandom: _Gintama_

Postacie: Sakamoto Tatsuma & Mutsu

Ostrzeżenia: T

Streszczenie: Sakamoto jak zwykle jest MiA (Missing in Action), wściekła Mutsu wyrusza na poszukiwania kapitana.

* * *

><p><em>Katsura nie przestawał o tym paplać, więc w końcu Takasugi kazał mu się zamknąć. Sakamoto roześmiał się na widok zaszokowanej miny kompana. Co, jak co, ale tego, że na dowódcę nakrzyczy akurat Shin-chan, najmłodszy z ich oddziału, raczej nikt się nie spodziewał.<em>

_-Nawet Takasugi nie wytrzymał, Zura –odezwał się Gintoki. -Dałbyś sobie spokój._

_-A… Ale! –Zająknął się Katsura, czerwieniejąc. –Musimy wrócić, zanim ci barbarzyńscy Amanto zrównają wszystko z ziemią! I nie Zura, a Katsura!_

_-Spodobały ci się jakieś łachy i tyle –mruknął Gintoki, wstając z ziemi z cichym westchnieniem. –Nie będziemy ryzykować życia, bo chcesz sobie kupić sukienki._

_-Tu nie chodzi o jakieś sukienki! –Katsura czerwieniał z każdym zdaniem. –Pan Kato jest najwyższej klasy artystą, który produkuje najwspanialsze stroje, jakie widział świat! Jego mały zakład znajduje się zdecydowanie za blisko Edo, w przyszłości pochłonie go miasto, jeśli nie wyprowadzi się ze swojej rodzimej wioski, w której kolejne pokolenia uczyły się niebiańskiej sztuki krawiectwa! Musimy ocalić dorobek jego życia!_

_-Czyli jednak chodzi o sukienki! –Zauważył ze śmiechem Sakamoto._

_-Przecież mówię, że to nie są żadne…_

_-Czyś ty na łeb upadł? –Ryknął Takasugi, nagle tracąc resztki opanowania. –Nie zawracamy, żeby szlajać się po wiochach i ubierać kiecki!_

_-To nie są sukienki! –zaprotestował Katsura po raz kolejny. –To piękne szaty, w sam raz dla mojej Ami, urodziwej, acz niebywale smutnej wdowy, której mąż został pochłonięty przez wojnę, i którą ja, jako niebywale szlachetny młodzieniec, muszę się opiekować, dopóki…_

_-Coś ty sobie znowu ubzdurał? –jęknął Gintoki. –Jakiej znowu Ami? Nie ma żadnej Ami, chyba, że w świecie twojej spaczonej wyobraźni…_

_-Jesteś dowódcą, czy nie? –Zielone oczy chłopaka płonęły, kiedy zwrócił je w stronę Katsury. –Prowadź nas tam, gdzie nas potrzebują! Coś mi mówi, że powinniśmy iść dalej, nie po to przeszliśmy pół Japonii, żeby teraz tracić czas na oglądanie strojnych łachów!_

_-Mówi osoba ubrana w jedwabne portki i z mieczem w haftowanej pochwie –mruknął cicho Shiroyasha._

_-Coś powiedział?_

_ Zrezygnowany Katsura patrzył na kłócących się kompanów. Zerknął za siebie, w stronę, gdzie, jak sądził, znajdował się pan Kato i jego wspaniałe wyroby. Sakamoto stanął przy nim i zapytał:_

_-To o co chodzi z tym całym krawcem? Dlaczego jest taki wspaniały?_

_ Katsura opowiedział mu wtedy historię najlepszego krawca w Japonii._

* * *

><p>Tym razem kapitan posunął się za daleko.<p>

Kiedy tylko zamknęły się drzwi, Mutsu chwyciła stojący na stoliku wazon z kwiatami i z furią rzuciła nim o ścianę. Nie była to najmądrzejsza rzecz jaką mogła zrobić, lecz zdecydowanie najbezpieczniejsza. Przez chwilę rozważała także złapanie za tasak do mięsa i siekanie przypadkowych przechodniów. Powiedzieć, że była wściekła, to jak stwierdzić, że słońce jest ciepłe. Mutsu osiągnęła kolejny poziom w skali wściekłości.

Wzięła kilka głębokich oddechów, próbując się uspokoić. Powoli udało jej się osiągnąć względne opanowanie. Spojrzała na roztrzaskany wazon i łodygi żałośnie oklapłych kwiatów. Nie będzie przejmować się drobiazgami, od czego jest obsługa. Ona ma do wykonania ważniejszą misję.

Narzuciła płaszcz na plecy, sprawdziła, czy w kaburach znajdują się pistolety, po czym wyszła z pomieszczenia prosto na ulice Edo, na których pomimo późnej pory nadal tętniło życie. Skupiła myśli na jednym, jedynym zadaniu: odnaleźć kapitana Kaientai, Sakamoto Tatsumę.

Cztery godziny temu wszystko układało się wspaniale. Po pierwsze, obyło się bez problemów jakich zazwyczaj nie dało się uniknąć, a to z powodu nadgorliwych urzędników odprawy, czy nieumiejętnego lądowania, którego skutkiem było zniszczenie czyjegoś domu (jeśli o to chodzi, najczęstszą ofiarą był niejaki Sakata Gintoki). Czekali na przedstawicieli handlowych firmy, z którymi prowadzili rozmowy od dobrych trzech tygodni. Wreszcie miało dojść do sfinalizowania transakcji, dzięki której Kaientai wzbogaciłoby się i to znacząco. Spotkanie zaaranżowano w jednym ze znanych hoteli. Panowie chcieli koniecznie rozmawiać z Sakamoto, który, jako mężczyzna, miał dla nich znaczenie o wiele większe, niż drobna kobieta, vice kapitan Mutsu. Jednak szanowny pan kapitan się nie zjawił. Wystarczyło, by Mutsu straciła go z oczu dosłownie na pięć minut, a przepadł bez wieści. Naiwnie wierzyła, że pojawi się prędzej, czy później. Kiedy minęło pół godziny, mężczyźni wyrazili swe głębokie rozczarowanie, wyraźnie winiąc ją za zaistniałą sytuację. Musiała zacisnąć zęby i powstrzymać od wycelowania rewolwerów w ich puste czaszki. Do transakcji nie doszło, Kaientai zostało pozbawione świetnej okazji do zarobku, a wszystko z powodu zaginionego kapitana.

„Następnym razem, zapnę cię na smyczy, idioto!" –pomyślała Mutsu, brnąć przez ulice Edo.

Nie mogła użyć systemu naprowadzania, ponieważ ten idiota zostawił pistolety z nadajnikami na statku. Powinna już dawno wszczepić mu jeden pod skórę, uniknęłaby sytuacji takich, jak ta… Jeszcze lepiej, powinna go po prostu zastrzelić i po kłopocie!

Istniała tylko jedna dzielnica, na której z pewnością znajdował się Tatsuma. Kabukicho, pełne klubów nocnych, rozchichotanych kelnereczek i wszelkiego rodzaju usług „_dla panów_". W samej dzielnicy były dwa miejsca, w których mogła go znaleźć. Mieszkanie Sakaty –mało prawdopodobna opcja; mógł tam wstąpić na początku, by wyciągnąć gospodarza na popijawę. Smile Snack –klub z dziewczynami, miał największe szanse, ponieważ pracowała w nim Oryou-chan, do której pan kapitan tak namiętnie wzdychał. Do tego właśnie miejsca Mutsu postanowiła skierować swoje kroki w pierwszej kolejności. Jeżeli go tam nie znajdzie, będzie zmuszona obejść wszystkie knajpy w dzielnicy, aż w końcu dopadnie tego idiotę i zawlecze na statek.

Mutsu wślizgnęła się do środka lokalu. Wnętrze wypełniał gwar rozmów; dziewczyny chichotały, panowie wygłaszali tanie komplementy, raz po raz w toaście brzęczały kieliszki, czy też słychać było wystrzał korka otwieranego szampana.

Mutsu rozglądnęła się po sali. Zaraz dostrzegła znajomą sylwetkę Oryou-chan. Na szczęście dziewczyna jedynie krążyła z tacą wśród stolików, nie musiała odganiać nachalnego kapitana Kaientai. Tatsumy w tym momencie tu nie było, chociaż nic nie wykluczało, że był wcześniej –mógł zostać wyrzucony za drzwi nawet minutę temu. Mutsu ruszyła w kierunku Oryou, zręcznie manewrując między stołami, roześmianymi klientami oraz hostessami.

-Przepraszam bardzo –Oryou odwróciła się, czując klepnięcie w ramię. –Czy mogłabym zabrać chwilę?

-Oczywiście –hostessa uśmiechnęła się lekko. –W czym mogę pomóc?

Mutsu zapytała o Sakamoto, nie przestając mierzyć jej wzrokiem. Oczywiście, Oryou-chan była od niej wyższa, miała większy biust, kimono ładnie opinało się na jej zgrabnym ciele. Nic dziwnego, że pan kapitan oszalał na jej punkcie.

Odsunęła od siebie niebezpieczne myśli. Ledwo dotarła do niej przecząca odpowiedź; hostessa nie widziała Tatsumy od dłuższego czasu i była z tego faktu wielce uradowana. Mutsu podziękowała, Oryou odpowiedziała uśmiechem, po czym wróciła do zajęć.

* * *

><p>Pierwszym, co poczuł, było zaskoczenie. Nie ból, o nie, ten przyszedł później wielką, zwalającą z nóg falą. Zdziwił się i to bardzo. Dotknął boku, poczuł lepką wilgoć. Zakołysał się niepewnie, nadal w stanie najwyższego zdumienia. Tobołek wypadł mu z ręki. Miał tam wszystkie dokumenty i pieniądze. Czy to dla nich ktoś to zrobił? Czy to dla pieniędzy ktoś do niego strzelił? Czy to dlatego ktoś chciał go zabić..?<p>

Pochylił głowę. Spojrzał na dłoń. Czerwień, czerwień, płynąca czerwień.

I wtedy nadszedł ból.

Padł na kolana, potem twarzą w błoto. Usłyszał nerwowe głosy, ale nie zrozumiał słów, dochodziły z tak daleka. Noc była ciepła, typowa dla lipca, ale on nagle poczuł lodowaty chłód.

Widok czerwieni na dłoni wrył mu się w pamięć. To była krew. _Jego_ krew. Krew czerwona jak jego płaszcz.

-Mutsu ma czerwony szalik… -cichy szept wydostał się spomiędzy jego warg, a potem jego powieki opadły, pogrążając cały świat w najczarniejszej czerni.

* * *

><p>Wychodząc na ulicę, Mutsu zrobiła w myślach przegląd najbliższych barów. Niestety, wychodziło na to, że będzie musiała odwiedzić każdy z nich, aż w końcu znajdzie ten, który upatrzył sobie kapitan. Zadanie cholernie kłopotliwe, ale na końcu czekała ją nagroda –będzie mogła wobec Sakamoto użyć siły, a co ważniejsze –broni. Już ona mu pokaże, co to znaczy zadzierać z drobnymi kobietkami o wzroście metr pięćdziesiąt osiem. Zapamięta tą lekcję na całe życie.<p>

Ruszyła przed siebie. Noc była wyjątkowo ciepła, więc rozwiązała płaszcz, który powiewał za nią jak flaga, gdy kroczyła pośród rozświetlonych barów Kabukicho. Ta dzielnica nigdy nie śpi; względnie spokojna za dnia, rozkwitała po zmroku.

Po pół godzinie zaglądania do najróżniejszych lokali, Mutsu zatrzymała się przed zamkniętą o tak późnej porze kwiaciarnią. Myśląc, gdzie teraz skierować swoje kroki, odwróciła głowę w prawo, w stronę dwóch sklepów, zakładu krawieckiego i sklepu z zabawkami, oraz znajdującego się między nimi zaułku. Los bywa bardzo przewrotny; czasami nieświadomy gest może decydować o naszej przyszłości lub, jak w tym przypadku, o czyimś życiu bądź śmierci.

Mutsu dostrzegła coś czerwonego pośród mroków. Podeszła bliżej, tknięta nagłym przeczuciem. Zaułek nie był oświetlony, musiała podejść bardzo blisko, żeby uświadomić sobie, co widzi. Słyszała mieszaninę hałasów, głosy, pokrzykiwania i śpiewy, wszystko to sączące się z okolicznych lokali, naturalny podkład muzyczny tej dzielnicy. Jednakże dla niej zapanowała nagła cisza.

Coś czerwonego –to płaszcz. Jeszcze czerwieńszy, niż zwykle, bo ozdobiony krwią, która wyniknęła także w brudną ziemię przy ciele.

Mutsu poczuła narastający w gardle krzyk. Zacisnęła zęby mocno, aż zatrzeszczały jej szczęki.

I nagle wszystkie dźwięki wróciły, napływając wzburzoną falą, jednak ona nic nie słyszała. Podbiegła bliżej, padła na kolana i odwróciła na plecy kapitana Kaientai, z którego prawego boku sączyła się krew.

-Tatsuma! Tatsuma!

Rzadko zwracała się do niego po imieniu. Bardzo rzadko.

-Tatsuma!

Dwie krople spadły z jej policzków i wsiąknęły w przybrudzony materiał jego jasnego szalika. Mutsu poczuła, jak żelazna łapa chwyta jej serce.

„Nawet przez moment nie pomyślałam, że coś mogło mu się stać" –pomyślała, a potem wszystko potoczyło się zbyt szybko, by mogła za czymkolwiek nadążyć.

* * *

><p>Sufit był biały, a przede wszystkim –obcy. W powietrzu unosił się charakterystyczny zapach szpitala. Sakamoto poruszył głową; czuł się dziwnie ociężały, w dodatku coś kłuło go w ramię. Zaniepokojony, spojrzał w bok. Nieprzyjemne uczucie zagubienia i dezorientacji odeszło. Widział śpiącą na fotelu Mutsu. Nie dbał, gdzie był, ani w jakim stanie się znajdował. Najważniejsze. że jego pani vice kapitan była obok i spała spokojnym snem, z przechyloną głową i lekko rozchylonymi ustami.<p>

Sakamoto zamknął oczy. Mógł spać spokojnie wiedząc, że ona jest tuż obok.

Mogła minąć cała wieczność, mogła minąć minuta. Stracił orientację w czasie i przestrzeni. Ponownie otworzył oczy i spojrzał w bok. Tym razem Mutsu stała przy jego łóżku. Uśmiechnął się niemrawo, wciąż lekko otumaniony. Dziewczyna zmrużyła oczy. Widział, jak w jej spojrzeniu koncentruje się nagromadzona wściekłość.

Nawet nie widział jej uniesionej dłoni, za to wyraźnie poczuł uderzenie w twarz. Mało nie spadł z łóżka.

Usłyszał przerażony krzyk pielęgniarki. Mutsu wyszła z pomieszczenia szybkim krokiem, brakowało jedynie, żeby zaczęła zionąć ogniem. Sakamoto patrzył, jak znika. Policzek piekł go, pewnie na jego twarzy widniał malowniczy odcisk jej ręki. Mimo to, uśmiechnął się, zadowolony. To była Mutsu, którą znał. Nieco popędliwa, ale jednak jego cenna i niezastąpiona vice kapitan.

Postanowił uciąć sobie krótką drzemkę. Jego ciało nadal było zmęczone, duch powoli wracał do siebie.

* * *

><p>Nie chciała na niego patrzeć, więc siedzieli tak ramię przy ramieniu, jedno z premedytacją wpatrzone w bok, drugie nie mogące oczu od niej oderwać.<p>

-Przepraszałem już milion razy.

-Nie jestem zła.

-Spojrzałabyś na mnie chociaż…

-Chwilowo nie chcę cię widzieć na oczy.

-Wiem, że z tymi bandażami nie jestem taki przystojny, a hahaha!

-Przestań się śmiać. To NIE JEST śmieszne.

Wychwycił drżenie w jej głosie. Zawahał się. Świadomy tego, że może ten gest przypłacić życiem, wyciągnął rękę i delikatnie ujął ją za brodę, odwracając jej głowę tak, by na niego spojrzała.

-Przepraszam –powiedział cicho, patrząc w jej brązowe oczy.

Mutsu milczała. Nie chciała nic mówić. Nagle poczuła się bardzo zmęczona.

-Po co w ogóle tam poszedłeś? –odezwała się, chcąc przerwać długą chwilę ciszy. –Mieliśmy spotkanie z klientami…

-Straciłem poczucie czasu –przyznał. –Miałem coś ważniejszego do roboty.

-Ważniejszego?- Fuknęła. –Ważniejszego, niż dobro firmy?

-Tak –potaknął, a z ust nie schodził mu lekki uśmiech. –Jest w Kabukicho specjalny krawiec, który szyje na zamówienie wszystkie stroje, jakie tylko sobie wymarzysz, w tym także najpiękniejsze yukaty, jakie w życiu widziałem. Obecny krawiec przejął fach po ojcu, którego z kolei nauczył jego ojciec, i tak kilka pokoleń wstecz. Swego czasu wysłałem mu wiadomość z zapytaniem, czy byłby w stanie spełnić moją prośbę. Nie miałem dokładnych wymiarów ale bardzo mi zależało na wykonaniu damskiej yukaty. Na szczęście krawiec przystał na ofertę. Miesiąc temu dostałem potwierdzenie, że wszystko gotowe i mogę odebrać zamówienie. Dopiero wczoraj wróciliśmy do Edo. Nie chciałem się spóźnić.

Mutsu słuchała z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Coś ściskało ją w gardle.

-Wszystkiego najlepszego, mała. Mam dla ciebie bardzo specjalną yukatę. Musisz tylko trochę poczekać, aż mnie wypiszą, pójdziemy razem i odbierzemy twój prezent.

Tatsuma uśmiechał się lekko, ignorując ból promieniujący z rany. Mutsu przygryzła wargi.

-Moje urodziny były dwa dni temu –powiedziała cicho. -Dzisiaj jest dziewiąty lipca. Byłeś nieprzytomny.

Zaskoczenie przemknęło po jego twarzy, zaraz jednak na powrót się uśmiechnął.

-Możemy udać, że to nigdy nie miało miejsca i nadal jest siódmy lipca?

Dziewczyna gwałtownie odwróciła głowę. Nie mogła dłużej znieść jego spojrzenia. Z jej głowy nie znikał obraz nawiedzający ją w najmniej spodziewanych chwilach. On leżący na ziemi. Krew, krew, wszędzie krew. Zadrżała.

-Nie potrafię o tym zapomnieć. To nie takie łatwe.

Sakamoto westchnął.

-Wiem, Mutsu. Bardzo dobrze o tym wiem…

To nie była niczyja wina, ale oboje czuli się winni.


End file.
